


Stopping by for a bite

by killerweasel



Series: Need Some Company [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel





	Stopping by for a bite

Title: Stopping by for a bite  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Harmony Kendall, Cordelia Chase  
Rating: R  
Word count: 1,510  
A/N: This is AU after _Angel's Reunion_

**Stopping by for a bite**

I started to slide my key into the lock when the door was yanked open. No one was waiting on the other side. “What the hell, Dennis?” I took a quick look around the room. A pizza box was on the coffee table along with an empty bottle of wine. As I made my way further into the apartment, I heard a noise coming from Cordelia’s room. I moved as quickly and quietly as possible until I could see into the room. A woman with blonde hair was bending down towards a figure on the bed. I caught a flash of fang and grabbed a stake from my pocket.

It took all of ten seconds for me to make it over to where the vampire was standing. I pressed the tip of the stake against her back and she went very still. Leaning in, I put my mouth by her ear. “The only reason you’re not a pile of dust already is because she had to know you in order to invite you in. I’m going to take a couple of steps back and then you’re going to get the hell out of this room. We’re going to have a little chat. Understand?” I waited a moment and then stepped away from the bed. She glanced towards Cordelia’s slumbering form one more time before heading out through the doorway. I turned the light off and closed the door behind me as I left.

She was sitting on the couch when I got back to the living room, flipping through the yearbook. “You must be that Lindsey guy Cordelia mentioned earlier. And for your information, I wasn’t going to kill her. I was only going to have a little taste to tide me over.”

I rubbed my temple. “Did Cordelia know you were a vampire when she let you inside?”

“I don’t think so. I didn’t really want to tell her either.” She turned another page and let out a tiny squeal of excitement. “There I am! Do I still look the same as I did senior year?”

The yearbook was shoved in my direction until the corner jabbed me in the thigh. Muttering under my breath, I picked it up for a better look. The name listed under the picture was ‘Harmony Kendall’. I studied the image for a moment before bringing my eyes to her face. “You must have been turned pretty close to when this was taken.”

Harmony rolled her eyes. “It happened during graduation. I didn’t even get to see the Mayor or the school blow up. So not fair.”

A tiny smile crossed my lips. “You want to go out and get a bite?”

“Seriously?” I smiled at her. “This isn’t some kind of a trick so you can get me outside to kill me, is it?”Harmony crossed her arms over her chest. “If it is, I’m not getting off of this couch.”

“If I was going to kill you, you’d already be dead.” I let that sink in for a moment. “Besides, I don’t think Cordelia would be too happy with me staking a friend of hers.”

“What are we waiting for?” She set the yearbook on the coffee table and stood up. “Come on, I’m starving.”

\---

After Harmony had agreed not to kill anyone while we were out, I took her to a night club I frequently hunted at. The place was usually packed and no one ever noticed a vampire having a meal. I watched her play with her food for a few minutes, laughing and flirting with a guy who had absolutely no idea what he was dealing with. A soft groan from my left made me reluctantly turn away from what I was watching. The woman I’d fed from was finally starting to come around. She blinked at me in confusion. “What happened?”

“You’re going to be fine.” I reached out, swiping my thumb over the mark on her throat. She shivered at the touch. “Your friends are over by the bar.” They’d make sure she got home safely. “Make sure you eat something before you leave, okay?” The woman nodded. She got up, took a couple of shaky steps and then slowly made her way across the building.

Once she was gone, Harmony brought her victim over to where I was sitting. There was a wicked smile on her lips. She whispered something filthy in the guy’s ear before kissing and nipping along his neck. I drained half my beer and then sat back to watch the show. She grabbed his shirt with one hand, pulling him closer, and her other hand vanished under the table. Judging by the noises the guy was making, I knew exactly what she was doing. Harmony’s face shifted and I licked my lips as she sank her fangs into the soft flesh of his throat. There was something incredibly erotic watching another vampire feed.

If I focused properly, I could hear the beating of her victim’s heart over the sound of the music. Killing people was easy, but you had to be careful if you wanted to keep them alive. Otherwise, they’d quickly be too far gone to help, even if you drove them to a hospital. The steady _thud thud thud_ began to slow and then I heard it skip a beat or two. The guy began to slump over towards the table and I reached out, closing my hand around the back of Harmony’s neck. “That’s enough.”

There was blood on her mouth as she pulled away. “I was going to stop.” She pulled her hand out from under the table and began to lick her palm clean.

“Bullshit.” I wrapped my bad arm around the guy’s chest and pulled him towards me. While the beat of his heart hadn’t picked back up, it wasn’t slowing down either. “If I hadn’t grabbed you, he’d already be dead.”

Harmony’s tongue darted out, catching the crimson coating her lips. “In case you didn’t realize, we’re supposed to be evil, Lindsey. Killing people is evil.”

I rolled my eyes. “I used to work for Wolfram and Hart. They’ve been cornering the market on evil since before humans could walk upright. Draining a guy dry isn’t squat compared to the things they do.” I finished my beer. “You had enough? The sun’s going to be up soon and you need to be back at Cordelia’s place so she doesn’t wake up wondering where the hell you are.”

With a sigh, Harmony slid out of the chair. “I guess so.” If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she was pouting. “Are you going to come back with me?”

“I spend half my time over there anyway.” After checking the guy’s pulse to make sure he was okay, I got up from the table. “I need to pick up a couple of movies she borrowed. That’s why I was there in the first place.”

“Movies?” Harmony walked with me towards the exit. “Can we have popcorn and watch one?”

“Sure.”

\---

“That’s her _brother_?” Harmony sat up straighter. “But she kissed him to make that other guy jealous! Oh ew!”

I chuckled softly. “I don’t think it counts because she didn’t know at the time.” My fingers slipped inside of the bowl and came up empty. “Crap, we’re out of popcorn.” Harmony shifted off of me so I could get reach the remote. After hitting pause, I grabbed the empty bowl. “Don’t start this up again until I get back. My favorite part is next.”

“Hurry up. I need to know how this ends.”

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I watched the bag inside of the microwave spin around. Footsteps from the hall made me turn my head. A disheveled Cordelia, looking like she had a nasty hangover was staring at me. “When did you get here and why didn’t you wake me up?”

“About six hours ago and I thought you could use some rest since you and Harmony drank that entire bottle of wine last night.” I pointed to the empty bottle by the sink.

“No wonder if feels like an elephant is tap dancing inside of my skull.” Her eyes widened. “Harmony. Is she still here?”

“She’s out on the couch. We’ve been watching movies.” The microwave beeped and I waited a few seconds before grabbing the popcorn from inside. “She’s nice.” I gave the bag a shake to make sure the butter and sale inside coated everything and not just the pieces on the bottom. “Cordelia...”

“I know what she is, Lindsey.” I blinked in surprise. “She was talking about Antonio Banderas and I saw her eyes flash yellow.” Cordelia shrugged. “Some of my best friends are vampires.”

“You want to watch the rest of the movie with us? There’s room on the couch for three.” I held the bag of popcorn out in her direction. “Popcorn’s the perfect breakfast food.”

“I think I’ll stick with cereal.” Cordelia ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times. “And that sounds like fun.”


End file.
